The blond behind the counter
by Obsessive20
Summary: (Naruto AU) Sasuke is a writer who just moved to a small town, he also happens to have a crush on the blond store clerk at the convenient store around the corner from his new apartment building. What will happen in their relationship? -Rated M for future chapters- (I don't own Naruto)
1. New town, new crush

New town, new crush

Sasuke buried his face into the dark red scarf he had wrapped around his neck. He could almost feel how the weather dropped and when he looked up he could see the slight dust of snow start to fall. It was mid October and he had been living in a new town for only a few weeks. It was much colder than the last place he lived and much smaller too. It was also so much quieter, more peaceful. As he walked to the small corner store around the corner from his new apartment building he noticed there were much less people than his old home. No one bumping into him or loud noises. Just a few cars, and in all honestly he liked it a lot more than he thought he would.

This was about the tenth time he's visited the small corner store in the last week or so. He wasn't much of a grocery shopper. He typically just stopped by the store for a few bags of chips and a frozen dinner, but this time his junk food wasn't the only reason he continued to visit this store so much lately.

As he walked through the front door he immediately felt the warmth of the heaters and heard the small bell above the door. This alerted the store clerk who turned from stocking the shelves behind the register.

" _Hello! can I help you with anything_?" The blond behind the counter turned to sasuke with the most beautiful expression.

This was why he was coming here so often. The boy behind the counter had blond hair and the most beautiful blue eyes. He was always excited and happy, wearing a very energetic smile. Almost the complete opposite of sasuke but his perfect type. Sasuke realized he liked the same sex shortly after beginning middle school. It wasn't really a big deal either. He never had to have this talk with his parent because they had died in a car accident when sasuke was about four or five. From there him and his older brother went to a couple different family members until his brother itachi was old enough to take care of them. He and his brother were very close after his parents passed so when he decided to come out to him, itachi just laughed and said he already knew.

" _Are you looking for anything_?" The blond asked him.

" _No, just something to eat_ " sasuke replied and gave the man a soft smile before continuing what he was doing. He grabbed a few bags of chips from the shelf and then went to the coolers to grab a case of beer. He walked to the counter and placed everything in his hands in front of the blond.

" _Did you find everything okay?_ " He asked as he started scanning the chips.

" _Yeah_..." sasuke said as he reached for his wallet.

" _You come here quit often don't you?_ " The blond asked.

" _Uhh.. yeah I live around the corner_ " sasuke replied while the blond started to bag his junk food.

" _Are you new around here, the town isn't that big and we don't get many customers that aren't regulars?_ " The blond placed the bags in front of sasuke.

" _Yeah, I moved here a few weeks ago... what's your name_ " sasuke felt so happy that the blond noticed him but also a little embarrassed.

" _I'm naruto, what's yours?_ "

" _I'm sasuke_ " sasuke couldn't help how attracted he felt to this guy he's never really had a conversation with until now.

" _Well it was nice meeting you sasuke, if you need anyone to show you around the town I'm willing to help! I know this great ramen shop around the corner_ " he said with a small chuckle.

" _I might just have to take you up on that offer, if you hadn't noticed the only thing I really eat is frozen dinners and junk food_ " he gave naruto another smile.

" _Okay well, here's my number. I'm free fridays and Saturday's_ " naruto said as he wrote his number on sasuke receipt. " _Just text me when you're free_ "

" _Okay, will do_ " sasuke tried to sound calm but he had felt his heart beat start rising. He had barely talked to naruto and already has a chance to get to know him better. He couldn't lie, it made him pretty excited. He didn't want to get too excited though, naruto seemed to be the type who was overly nice to everyone and the chances of him being gay is probably very slim.


	2. Scary movies and beer

Scary movies and beer

Thursday morning Sasuke woke up a little after ten. He decided last night that today he would text Naruto and ask him if he wanted to visit this ramen shop he was talking about.

( **S** ) - Hey, this is Sasuke. If you're still free tomorrow would you like to visit that ramen shop?

( **N** ) - Of course! What time are you free??

( **S** ) - How about 6? I can pick you up at your place if you want?

( **N** ) - That's fine! Just call me before hand and I'll tell you my address. I'll talk to you later, I'm at work right now lol

( **S** ) - Why are you texting at work?

( **N** ) - Don't judge me! It's a slow day, I'm bored!

( **S** ) - Get back to work, Ill talk to you later.

( **N** ) - Okay! Bye :)

It's been quite a while since Sasuke has been on a date, to be fair he really couldn't call this a date though. Especially because he really doesn't know if Naruto is even interested in him like that, but it will be nice to hangout with someone. Since Sasuke moved to town he hasn't really even had a conversation with another human besides the small talk with the food delivery people or talking on the phone with his editor. He's been held up in his apartment since his arrival, writing. Hopefully this will be a fun break.

The rest of the day went pretty smoothly, Sasuke completed the short story he had been working on for a couple of months and sent it in to his editor to look over. It was about half past ten when he heard his phone buzz.

( **N** ) - you still up?

( **S** ) - yes, did you just get out of work?

( **N** ) - yeah, I'm kinda bored now though XD

( **S** ) - you seem to get bored pretty easy...

( **N** ) - well you always seem bored lol

( **S** ) - really? I wouldn't say I was bored more like... uninterested?

( **N** ) - ohhh I see I'm not interesting enough for ya'

( **S** ) - hmmm try and be more entertaining then haha

( **N** ) - do you still have some of those beers you bought the other night?

( **S** ) - yes, I'm not much of a drinker. Why?

( **N** ) - how about I come over and help drink them then?

( **S** ) - sure

Sasuke sent Naruto his address and was now waiting very nervously for a knock on his door. After about ten minutes of pacing around his apartment Sasuke realized that he hadn't cleaned his apartment lately. It wasn't too messy, just a few loose pieces of clothing and a couple empty food containers. He quickly started to grab the cloths of the living room floor and throw them into a messy pile in the corner of his bed room. He also started to throw away all the empty food containers and half eaten bags of chips. After he had made his apartment presentable he ran to the bathroom and started to comb through his hair and brush his teeth. " _What am I doing, he's probably not even gay..._ " as soon as he said that he heard a knock at his front door.

" _One second!_ " Sasuke finished primping his hair in the mirror and started to head towards the door.

" _Hello! I brought some more beer just in case we felt like getting drunk!_ " Naruto walked through the door way with the beer in tow and headed towards the living room.

" _Nice place! It's so... you_ " he chuckled a little and set the beer down on the coffee table.

" _What's that supposed to mean exactly_ " Sasuke said, giving Naruto a slightly annoyed look.

" _Nothing bad, I swear!_ " Naruto laughed a little and patted Sasuke's shoulder " _well, time for beer!_ " Naruto had no problem making him self feel at home. He sat down on the couch and took out two beers. He opened them both and handed one to Sasuke.

" _Thanks, I needed this_ " Sasuke said quietly before sitting beside Naruto on the couch.

" _What would you like to do?_ " Sasuke looked at Naruto who had already grabbed the remote and started flipping through the tv channels.

Naruto looked over and noticed a shelf full of movies " _How 'bout a movie?_ "

" _Fine for me, go ahead and pick one out_ " Naruto stood up and started searching through what felt like hundreds of movies ranging from chick flicks to gory horror films.

" _How about this one then?_ " Naruto grabbed some movie with a super scary looking cover, all bloody and red. " _I don't think Iv seen it yet_ "

" _The evil dead, it was good but really gross too_ " Sasuke grabbed the movie from him and stuck it into the DVD player.

They had been drinking for over an hour now and Sasuke started to feel a little buzzed. Towards the end of the movie Naruto started to look as if he was uncomfortable and completely grossed out.

" _Ew, that was so gross_ " Naruto turned his face away from the screen and looked at Sasuke with a face of disgust.

" _You picked it, now deal with it_ " the movie didn't effect Sasuke at all, honestly he really liked gory films and this one was one of his favorites.

" _So mean_ " Naruto stuck his lower lip out and started to fake pout. He grabbed a couch pillow and hid most of his face from the screen.

" _Your not even watching it now, wasn't this your idea_ " Sasuke leaned over and ripped the pillow from Naruto.

" _Ah! What're you doing!!_ " Naruto lunged back at Sasuke and tried to grab the pillow back.

" _Don't be such a baby_ " Sasuke started to laugh at how Naruto still tried to shield his face from the tv screen.

" _It's not funny! This movie is creepy!_ " Naruto threw his head down and his face collided with Sasuke's leg.

" _You're such a baby..._ " Sasuke couldn't help but smile at the way Naruto laid his face on his leg, still trying to look away from the movie.

" _Just turn it off already! Let's watch something else..._ " Naruto was still pouting into Sasuke's leg.

Sasuke grabbed the remote and pressed pause. " _Fine, fine. Its off, now get off my lap_ " Sasuke tried to give Naruto a little push but he didn't seem too want to move.

" _Sorry, I'm more drunk than I thought... this is comfortable"_ Naruto continued to leave his head on Sasuke's leg.

After about a moment Sasuke tried to push him off again. " _Seriously if you don't move I'll-_ " Naruto cut him off.

" _You'll what_?" He moved his face and looked up at Sasuke.

" _I'll jump you_.." Sasuke tried for a third time to push off Naruto, but he didn't seem to budge.

" _What's that supposed to mean? What a pervert Sasuke~_ " Naruto seemed to sing Sasuke name and still continued to use his leg as a pillow.

After about thirty seconds of silence sasuke could feel himself getting angry. " _I'm not joking Naruto, move or I'll pin you to my couch_ " Naruto still laid there almost ignoring all of sasuke pleads.

" _Sasuke, are you gay?_ " Sasuke sat there for a minute not knowing how to respond.

" _If I am, will that make you move?_ " They sat there in silence once more.

" _I'll move.. but you'll be the one pinned to the couch_ "

Sasuke couldn't believe what he just heard. He felt all the blood rush to his cheeks and could feel how hot they were. " _What are you saying, you're drunk_ "

" _I'm not that drunk Sasuke_ " Naruto sat up and looked Sasuke in the face.

" _How long_ _did you know?_ " Sasuke knew he hadn't told him yet and there was nothing in his home that could make Naruto come to that conclusion.

" _Since we met at the corner store_. _I'm pretty good at reading people. And I'm bi so that kinda helped me notice._ " Naruto laid back down using Sasuke's leg as a pillow but still facing upward so he could look at Sasuke's face. " _It wasn't that hard to notice the way you looked at me every time you came to the store, that's why I offered to show you around town_ "

" _I hadn't noticed I'd been that obvious_ " Sasuke's cheeks reddened again slightly. Naruto sat up again and leaned closer to Sasuke's face, but before he could make a move sasuke sat up off the couch. " _We're both kinda drunk, maybe we should finish this conversation tomorrow_ " Sasuke's let out a little nervous laughter. Naruto sighed and stood up. " _Alright, but we're still on for that date tomorrow okay?_ " Naruto started to walk towards the apartment door. " _Of course, I'm looking forward to that ramen. Good night, Naruto_ " before he could close the door Naruto pulled him slightly and gave him a quick peck on his cheek " _Goodnight, Sasuke_ " he smiled and started to walk in the opposite direction.

Sasuke stood in the doorway for about a minute, still in complete shock. Naruto's bi? This should have made Sasuke happy but to be honest after the way Naruto talked and acted it sounded like they don't really want the same thing. Sasuke has only been in a few relationships in his whole life, enough to count on one hand. All of those relationships were serious. He wasn't the kind of person who slept around and it seemed like Naruto wanted to move pretty fast.


	3. Ramen and video games

Ramen and video games

After Naruto left, sleep was almost impossible. The last time Sasuke rolled over to look at the clock it read 4:32 in the morning. He must have fallen asleep soon after because he woke up to his phone buzzing, when he looked at the clock he seen it was almost noon.

( **N** ) - hey, what's up?

( **S** ) - Not much. just woke up, you?

( **N** ) - on my way too work, I got called in to take over someone else's shift -.-

( **S** ) - what about our date tonight?

( **N** ) - don't worry, it ends at four lol I had fun last night by the way, but that movie was really gross lol

( **S** ) - I had fun too and I warned you it was gross...

( **N** ) - yeah yeah, well I just got to work so I'll text you when I get out

( **S** ) - okay, talk to you later then.

Sasuke was more excited than he'd like to admit about their date tonight. But he was worried about how much Naruto was expecting, so his nervousness was overlapping his excitement. It's also been quite a while since he's been on a date. His last date was when he was in his last relationship a little over a year ago. And to make things worse last night Naruto tried to move pretty quickly. As much as Sasuke would like to turn him down if he did happen to make a move on him again, he's not sure how well it would go. He couldn't help how attracted he was to Naruto and he's not sure if he can really hold back. He won't deny that he wants Naruto, but he's not one to have sex on the first date.

Sasuke was almost done getting ready for his date with Naruto, they were only going to a ramen shop so he decided to wear a pair of black jeans with a dark blue long sleeve v-neck shirt and a gray scarf. He had just finished fixing his hair when his phone buzzed.

( **N** ) - you remember my address right?

( **S** ) - of course, I'm not absent minded like you. I'm almost done getting ready I'll be on my way soon.

( **N** ) - yeah yeah, did you get all cute for me?

( **S** ) - you wish. You're so full of yourself.

( **N** ) - who's the one who practically stalked my job??

( **S** ) - don't exaggerate, it wasn't stalking. I was just curious.

( **N** ) - yeah "curious", It's okay, I'm just so attractive it's hard not to stare lol

( **S** ) - shut up and get ready, I'm on my way.

When he picked up Naruto he notice how good he looked in a pair of dark blue jeans that were just a tad too tight, a plain white t-shirt and a bright orange sweat shirt . After they arrived at the ramen shop the two took a seat in the back corner of the restaurant and ordered their food. Sasuke wasn't sure what to order so Naruto just got him the same thing as he ordered.

" _This is better than I thought it was gonna be_ " Sasuke said after taking a couple bites of his food.

" _I told you! They definitely have the best ramen around here_ " Naruto was shoveling down his food like he hadn't eaten in days and Sasuke just rolled his eyes at how sloppily Naruto was eating.

" _Naruto, you eat like a child_ " Naruto looked up and just laughed at Sasuke's comment.

" _I'm hungry, just shut it and enjoy the food_ " Naruto said as he continued eating his bowl of ramen.

After a couple minutes of them silently eating Naruto spoke " _would you like to come to my place after this and play some video games?_ "

" _Sure what do you play?_ " Sasuke asked as he took the last couple bites of his dinner.

" _I got a ton of games for my ps4. How 'bout some COD, I got the new one?_ " The waiter walked over and set the check down but before Sasuke could grab it Naruto picked it up. Sasuke gave Naruto an annoyed look.

" _I asked, I'll pay_ " Naruto smiled at Sasuke and stood up from his seat " _Now, let's get out of here_ "

On the drive back to Naruto's place Sasuke started get a little nervous, he really would like to take this slow. He likes Naruto, he's sweet, funny and god he's hot.

" _So, why did you move here?_ " Naruto said, cutting through Sasuke's nervous thoughts.

" _Just needed a change of pace I guess_ ". That wasn't the whole story but for right now it's all Sasuke was comfortable sharing. Thankfully they had arrived at Naruto's place before he could ask anymore questions.

" _Come on in_ " Naruto said as he unlocked the front door. His apartment looked just like Sasuke had thought it would. It was bright and colorful with posters hanging on the walls, the complete opposite of Sasuke's plain gray and white walls. It was a little messy but it wasn't too bad.

" _It's so... you_ " Sasuke chuckled a little because he remembered Naruto had told him the exact same thing when he visited his apartment.

" _I'll take that as a compliment then considering how much you like me_ " Naruto walked over and turned on his ps4 and handed the second controller to Sasuke. " _Now I'm gonna kick your ass in COD_ " he laughed and plopped down on the worn out couch.

" _You wish_ " Sasuke took his seat right beside Naruto.

After about an hour of playing, Naruto threw himself against the back of the couch and sighed loudly.

" _How do you keep getting a higher kill score than me?!_ " He said dramatically.

" _I'm just better at it than you_ " Sasuke chuckled.

" _Whatever... I know what I'm better at_ " Naruto leaned into Sasuke and looked at him with a smirk, right before he planted a kiss to Sasuke's lips. At first Sasuke was a little reluctant but eventually gave in and began to kiss Naruto back. Naruto put his hands on Sasuke's hips and pulled him till he was laying on the couch, Naruto hovering above him. Their kissing was getting more and more intense and Naruto began kissing down Sasuke's neck.

" _Wait... Naruto..._ " Sasuke gave Naruto a little push.

" _What's wrong?_ " Naruto looked up at Sasuke with a confused look.

" _I don't sleep with people on the first date_.." Sasuke said, sounding a little out of breath.

" _Well what are we gonna do with this then_ " Naruto placed a hand on Sasuke's crotch and rubbed. Sasuke gasped a little and realized he was already half hard.

".. _just hands_.." Sasuke said and gave Naruto a quick kiss to the lips.

" _Fair enough_ " Naruto smirked and started to unbuckle both of their jeans as fast as he could. He placed a hand on Sasuke's hard member and started to pump, making Sasuke moan just a little. Sasuke slipped his hand in between them and started to stroke Naruto's hard on.

After they finished Naruto sat up of the coach and went to the kitchen, he came back with a warm rag and started to clean up the mess they had caused.

" _Naruto, I really like you but I don't want to move to fast. And I don't want you to think I'm easy_." Sasuke said pulling up his jeans and buttoning them.

Naruto chuckled a little " _Sasuke, if you were easy I would have gotten in your pants when I was at your apartment._ " He walked over a placed a quick kiss to Sasuke's lips. " _I understand, I like you too. More than I've liked somebody in a long time, but I don't know if I want to be in a serious relationship right now. Can't we just stay friends for the moment_ "

" _That's fine Naruto, but I don't sleep with my friends_ " Sasuke could feel himself getting angry. Naruto wants to just be friends but he also wants to sleep together. And he said he likes Sasuke, why is he being so confusing.

" _Come on Sasuke, it's not that serious. It's just sex, I don't do well in serious relationships._ " Now Naruto was getting kind of angry.

" _It's not just sex to me Naruto, If you want to go around sleeping with people that's fine but that's not me! I have no problem just being friends but I'm not going to sleep with you if you're not going to commit to a relationship_." Sasuke was now pissed. If Naruto wants to go around sleeping with his friends that's fine but Sasuke isn't like that.

Naruto was quiet for what felt like hours. " _Fine. Whatever then_ " Naruto didn't seem very mad but he almost looked... hurt.

" _I'm sorry, I'm not trying to call you a whore Naruto_..." Sasuke felt bad for what he had said. " _I just don't want to have a pointless relationship with you. I told you I like you and I have since I meet you the first time. But I won't just be your fuck buddy._ "

Naruto stood there without saying anything and after a couple minutes Sasuke decided it would probably be better if he left. He started to head towards the door.

" _I like you too Sasuke, but when I get into serious relationships... they don't end well. I don't want this to end badly Sasuke. I really do like you_ " Naruto didn't move he just sat there looking at the floor.

" _Let's talk about this another time, it doesn't seem like we're going to get anywhere tonight._ " Sasuke walked back and kissed Naruto on the cheek. " _Good night Naruto, I'll text you tomorrow_ "

Sasuke left and began to walk back to his car, still going over everything that just happened. " _Why doesn't he want a relationship... what does he mean it'll end badly?... he's not making any sense._."


	4. Old friends and new friends

Sasuke woke up to another message from his brother Itachi, he had just informed Sasuke last night that him and his friend Deidara were coming to visit for a couple weeks. This has been the longest Itachi and Sasuke have ever been separated so Sasuke is pretty excited he's going to be able to see his older brother again and his older brothers best friend Deidara, it'll also help keep his mind of off Naruto for a while.

It's been almost a week since the last time he's seen Naruto and he's not surprised considering how horrible it went. The day after their fight Naruto called Sasuke and explained that it would be better if they just stayed as friends, he told Sasuke he liked him but "a friendship will last longer than a relationship". At first Sasuke was upset but after taking the time to think about it, maybe they both aren't ready for a relationship. Sasuke couldn't help but to remember how his last one ended. It was also the reason he decided to move.

He and his editor were in a relationship for almost a year but to be honest it wasn't much of a relationship at all. It wasn't to bad but no matter how hard Sasuke tried all his boyfriend would do was think about his job, even when they had tried to spend time together his boyfriend would only talk about work. Sasuke always came second, and he eventually got tired of it. When they broke up Sasuke tried to continue having him as an editor but being near him almost 24/7 was making it impossible to move on so at the end of the day Sasuke decided starting over somewhere new would be best.

He also hasn't known Naruto long, as much as he likes him starting a relationship so soon wouldn't be good for either of them. Especially because Naruto clearly has commitment issues. For the past couple of days they've only texted here and there, maybe a phone call or two. Sasuke thinks it would be best if they kept some distance in hopes it'll help him get over his crush. He really likes Naruto and if he couldn't have him as his partner then he could at least try to have him as a friend.

Sasuke rolled out of bed and decided to go make himself breakfast or maybe lunch considering it was already past noon. But before he got to the kitchen his phone buzzed. He expected it to be Itachi again but it was in fact Naruto who had texted him.

( **N** ) - hey what's up?

( **S** ) - not much, I just got out of bed.

( **N** ) - you just woke up, it's already past noon lol

( **S** ) - I was up late talking on the phone so I didn't get a lot of sleep.

( **N** ) - with who?

( **S** ) - my brother, he's coming to visit me for a couple weeks.

( **N** ) - oh cool, if he's anything like you I'm sure you guys will have a ton of fun lol

( **S** ) - was that sarcasm? Haha very funny.

( **N** ) - lol I didn't think you'd notice, anyway I'm on my way to work again so I'll text you later.

( **S** ) - okay bye, have fun at work idiot

( **N** ) - haha so funny bastard lol

It wasn't hard just being Naruto's friend. He's the kind of guy who can befriend anyone or anything matter of fact, but he can't lie he wouldn't mind being more than just Naruto's friends.

"Come help me carry this suitcase Sasuke!" Itachi called from the hallway of Sasuke's apartment.

"I'm coming, I'm coming! Just wait a goddamn second" Sasuke called back as he showed Deidara the guest bedroom that he and Itachi agreed to share while they were visiting.

"It's so nice seeing you again Sasuke, it feels like it's been forever" Deidara said as he started putting the suitcases into the closet.

"It's nice to see you again too Deidara"

"What about me? Didn't you miss me too little brother" Itachi pouted as he hugged Sasuke's back.

"Of course, how have you guys been?" Sasuke continued helping the boys set up their room.

"We've been fine, but what about you?" Itachi looked just a little too worried.

"I'm not a kid anymore Itachi. I've been doing fine, just a little stressed is all" Sasuke felt like his brother could always see through him, sometimes he loved it but sometimes it got a little annoying.

Right before Itachi could ask Sasuke why he looked so stressed Sasuke heard his phone buzz. He took this as an excuse to avoid explaining to Itachi and Deidara why he's been on edge lately.

"I have to answer this so you two hurry and get settled in" Sasuke said as he left the room. When he looked down at his phone he seen Naruto had texted him.

( **N** ) - hey, what're you doing tonight?

( **S** ) - Nothing much, I was just helping my older brother unpack.

( **N** ) - sounds boring lol, wanna hang out? I could bring you guys some beer

( **S** ) - sure why not

( **N** ) - alright, I'll be over in a minute!

For the past week Sasuke and Naruto have been acting like normal friends, no more flirting or dates, just hanging out and texting occasionally. By just acting as his friend, Sasuke thinks it'll help him get over some of the feelings he has for Naruto. Although, he hasn't lost hope of something more than just a friendship just yet. He doesn't know why he wants Naruto so bad but he can't just get over the feeling he has for the blond. He thought he would be over his crush by now but every time Naruto smiles or even laughs Sasuke can almost feel his heart skip a beat.

After Deidara and Itachi finished unpacking they came out to the living room and began watching some random movie that was playing on tv. Sasuke told them that he would have a friend coming over so he told Deidara to be nice.

"Why me? You act like I'm mean!" Deidara couldn't help but feel a little annoyed at Sasuke's comment.

"You're not mean, just blunt and sometimes that's taken as rude." Sasuke tried to explain to Deidara.

"Whatever." Deidara began to pout a little.

"Relax Deidara, he didn't mean to offend and he's not lying so just try to be nice hm?" Itachi broke in before it turned into a full on fight between the two outspoken boys.

"Tch..." Deidara crossed his arms and sat back into the couch.

Right as their conversation started coming to and end there was a knock on the door.

Sasuke answered and Naruto walked inside and put the case of beer on the coffee table.

"Hello you must be Itachi. I'm Naruto, Sasuke's friend" Naruto walked over to Itachi and offered to shake his hand giving the older uchiha a gentle smile.

"Nice to meet you, it seems you know about me but to be honest I don't think Sasuke has mentioned anything about you." Itachi gave a small smile back and shook his out stretched hand.

"How sad considering I'm his only friend." Naruto said with a chuckle. "I heard about the older brother but I don't think Sasuke mentioned anyone else, who is this?" He looked over at Deidara.

"I'm and old friend" Deidara said not trying to acknowledge Naruto's attempt to shake his hand.

"His name is Deidara, just ignore him that's what I do" Sasuke said sitting right beside Deidara in the middle of him and Itachi with a smile on his face.

"Screw you Sasuke" Deidara said with a small chuckle as he punched Sasuke's arm.

"Oh, it's nice to meet you then" Naruto said sitting in the chair next to them. "Anyway what're we doing"

"Well, if you don't mind I'm going to help myself to a bottle of beer" Itachi replied first and grabbed a beer from in front of him.

"Pass me one Sasuke" Deidara said more as a demand than a request.

"Get your own, what do I look like to you" Sasuke replied.

"You look like shit, now pass me a beer" Deidara laughed and pushed Sasuke a little, making him bump into itachi who was sitting on the other end of the couch.

"Very funny" Sasuke pushed him back. At this point they were just pushing each other back and forth chuckling until Deidara pushed a tad to hard and Sasuke practically fell on top of Itachi, who gave them both a very scary look making them stop before they upset Sasuke's more intimidating older brother.

Sasuke handed a beer to Deidara and also grabbed one for himself. "What do you guys wanna do?" Sasuke asked.

"Movie?" Deidara asked

Everyone else in the room shrugged their shoulder. "Well that settles that" Sasuke said and began flipping through the tv channels.


	5. The past and the present

-Naruto's POV-

Naruto came to a conclusion that the movie they picked was the most boring movie in _history_. That didn't seem to matter though considering Itachi didn't mind and Sasuke and his 'annoying blond friend' wouldn't stop talking and fucking around like a pair of middle schoolers. Naruto couldn't tell what annoyed him more, the extremely boring movie or the two guys sitting next to him. They both clearly had to much to drink. Naruto sighed as the two continued talking and giggling to each other like they were twelve year old girls before he could finish his thought his phone vibrated. It was one of Naruto's best friends Sakura.

( **Sakura** ) - hey, what are you up too tonight?

( **N** ) - Not much, at a friends house. What about you?

( **Sakura** ) - Just leaving work, who's the friend?

( **N** ) - Just a guy I met a couple weeks ago, we were supposed to hangout tonight but his other friend is to busy flirting with him...

( **Sakura** ) - Are they together? Stop being a third wheel and come hangout with me lol

( **N** ) - No they're not together and I'm not being a third wheel his brother is here too, his friend is just annoying. We can hangout in a bit.

( **Sakura** ) - How do you know they're not together then lol and okay come over I just got home.

( **N** ) - Cause I just know, stop asking so many questions.

( **Sakura** ) - Okay then lol someone's being bitchy

( **N** ) - Yeah whatever I'll be over in a few

( **Sakura** ) - Okay but when you get here you have to tell me why you're in such a shitty mood

Naruto decided not to reply to Sakura last text. He wasn't sure if he wanted to explain why he was so annoyed because he wasn't sure if he knew why himself.

"Hey, Sasuke I think I should get going now. It's getting kinda late" Naruto said as he stood up.

"You don't want to stay and drink, you've barely drank any of the beer you brought?" Sasuke said but before Naruto could reply Deidara spoke.

"Yeah, don't be such a loser" he said as he opened another beer.

Naruto felt himself get annoyed at Deidara's comment and spoke before thinking.

"Well I know how to enjoy myself without getting trashed, maybe you should try it sometime."

Deidara put his drink down and stood up. "Well maybe you should stop being a boring little bitch" he chuckled and stepped closer to Naruto inches away from his face.

"Guys that's enough" Sasuke stood up trying to defuse the argument.

"Step back blondie" Naruto said and put his hand on Deidara's chest and pushed just enough that he stumbled back a foot.

"You're blond too dumbass" Deidara said before lunging forward ready to punch Naruto square in the face but before it connected, his arm was grabbed.

"Sasuke said enough." Itachi stood there looking straight into Deidara's eyes still holding his arm. "Clearly you've had too much to drink why don't you go lay down."

"Itachi he's!- " Deidara tried to protest.

"Go. Now." Itachi said once more.

"...tch" Deidara ripped his arm away from itachi and left the room.

The room was quiet for a second and then Sasuke spoke. "I'm sorry about Dei, he's really not a bad guy but he acts like a total dick when he drinks."

"It's fine, I should get going now though. I'll text you later. It was nice meeting you Itachi" Naruto waved and proceeded to leave the apartment still kind of pissed off.

After Naruto left Sasuke's he went straight to Sakura's. As soon as he entered Sakura greeted him excitedly.

"Hey! It's been forever since we've hung out, how are-" before she finished she noticed the look on Naruto's face. "... what happened, why do you look so pissed off?"

"Is it that obvious.." Naruto entered the living room and proceeded to throw himself on her couch with a heavy sigh.

"Well you look like you wanna murder someone so yeah it's kinda obvious, what happened you didn't seem this pissed when we were texting?" She said as she followed him into the living room, sitting down next to him.

"I wasn't this mad when we were texting but when I went to leave I got into a fight with my friends friend"

"Okay but before I can ask any question, Who exactly is this friend you keep talking about?"

Naruto sighed before replying "its this guy I met a couple weeks ago at my job his name is Sasuke. He was new in town so I offered to show him around. He's really socially awkward but funny and _really_ hot. We've been hanging out since then. He invited me over to hangout with him and his older brother but I didn't know he'd have another friend over who just happens to be a huge flirt and a total asshole."

Sakura chuckled "are you mad that he was an asshole or is he an asshole cause he was flirting with this Sasuke guy"

Naruto was quiet for a moment before replying. "Neither... both?" He sighed "I don't know! He's was flirting a lot but that's not the only reasons he's an ass, he called me a bitch and got in my face, he's a total douche bag!" He sighed again and sunk further back into the couch.

"Interesting are you actually jealous?" Sakura chuckled again "you seem quite interested in this guy, are you actually going to try and pursue someone, like for real?"

"No. And I'm not jealous. You already know I'm not the relationship type, I've already discussed this with him. We're just friends." Naruto explained.

Sakura sighed "come on Naruto there is no such thing as a relationship type, it's about time you settled down with someone. Forget about the past already. He seems perfect. Quiet, shy and hot, _totally_ your type" she chuckled at her last comment.

"Stop Sakura. I don't do relationships they're just a wast of time, it's easier just to be friends. Better. No one gets hurt if your just friends."

"I won't stop Naruto. You need to let go of the past already, not everyone is like Sasori!-" Before she could finish Naruto sat up and looked at her.

"I said drop it Sakura" Naruto said giving her a very unpleasant look.

Sakura's face softened "I'm serious Naruto, you deserve more than just fuck buddies and friends. Give it another try, I know what happened sucked but not everyone is like that, look at me and Ino! We've been happy together for a while now, we're in love and happy and you deserve that too but you have to _try_ Naruto, you can't keep pushing people away."

Naruto sat there quiet for what felt like hours. "I don't know Sakura... I like being friends with him, he's my polar opposite it's fun. He's quiet but he speaks his mind, he's really interesting and god he's so hot. I really don't want to complicate things."

"Okay that's fine, just don't rule out a relationship just yet. Maybe he's 'the one'." She said with a soft chuckle.

"Yeah, maybe or maybe he's just a really hot douche bag I guess we'll just have to see" Naruto laughed.

After their conversation Naruto decided to crash at sakura's, which might have been a huge mistake. Ino decided to invite herself over and for the rest of the night the two did nothing but flirt with each other. Sakura wasn't lying when she said they were happily in love with each other. After a while of watching them flirt Naruto decided it would be easier just to go to bed but he had to admit, what Sakura said did make him feel better. She was always good at talking sense into him whether he wanted to here it or not. Which wasn't really a bad thing.


End file.
